oh wow
by RavenShay
Summary: just read pwp


Umm.  
DAMN did i write that hold on i have to check....i still can't belive what i see read review damn Damn um title- wow?  
ravenshay  
  
Duo slipped into Heero's room. Closing the door behind himself and slipped twords the bed like a ghost pale apparition. Making not even the tiniest of noise.  
The Japanese pilot lay alseep mere feet from where he now stood.  
He knew that the other would never return his feelings- he loved Relena, didn't he?  
He wondered sometimes at that, he knew for a concrete fact that Relena was obsessed with the wings pilot bt he sometimes thought that Heero somply tolerated her. Other times he wondered why the two of them weren't dating yet. And other time the ice and brimstone that was Heero melted to spring and satin, always from something Duo had done; small gifts left on the others bed, coming home to freashly cleaned and still warm sheets after a mission that had gone to hell, his favorite comfort foods appearing from nothingness after a difficult session with the parade of doctors hired to help Heero now that the Perfect Solder was no longer needed nor desired.  
Duo moved the few feet that seperated the two of them and knelt beside Heero's bed.  
Why hadn't the other pilot woken up yet, he knew that the other could and did wake at the sound of footsteps- he had been trained to. He reached out and brushed a lock of hairout of the others face, and was startled when Heero's ice and fire eyes opened, gleaming like a blade in the moonlight.  
"Duo, why aren't you in bed yet?" For some reason the question was enough to break Duo from the mood he had been in all day. A day he had spent drifting around the house in indecision. Slowly, he leaned over Heero and kissed him lightly on the lips. He held the position for a few seconds, nothing but skin on skin. Then he moved back, away from the boy that hadhim hypnotized. He knew that he wasn't acting normal by any standards, and he a knew that it was well within Heero's right to punch him for what he had just done.  
Heero didn't move for a minute, seeming lost in thought, and Duo remained where he was. If he moved he knew that the other would roll over and he would go back to his empty room and slip under the covers and they would pretend that he had not just crossed a boundary the seperated friendship from something more.  
Then Heero moved. He closed the distance and pressed his mouth against Duo's. This was no chast touch, for almost before Duo was able to comprehend that Heero was kissing him, The other had wrapped Duo in his arms and twisted around, pulling Duo onto the bed and underneath himself. Deepening the kiss, he slipped inside the others velvety wet mouth, relishing in the taste and feeling of the shinigami pilot. Hands slipped like phantoms under shirts that seemed as substantial as shadows. Finger playing across the expans of skin like silk and satin. Nothing could be heard but soft pants and the shifting of fabric, clothing being dropped to the floor. Duo let his doubt fly from his head as Heero switched his attention from the othere's lips to his neck, kissing, nibbling, sucking.  
Heero sat up, stradling Duo's hips. He let his hands wander across the American's bare chest. swopping down, he claimed a kiss that tasted of cinniman and pepperment, of citrice and spice, of sweetness and longing. He made his way down, mapping the others skin, playing over sesitive skin like caligraphy, a languge of lips, teeth, and tounge. Stopping only when he reached the center of Duo's need, pulsing, hot, hard, and wet for him. Then and only then did he Speak.  
"Are you sure?" a simply question, but it made Duo arch and keen a one word answere;  
"Yesss..."  
He nearly came when Heero engulfed him in the tight, wet, hot cavity that was Heero's mouth. The blue eyed boy sucked and licked and sought to drive the other out of his mind with a pleaser that was so intense that it was on the edge of pain, and that only made it more unbareable. Duo nearly scrmed when Heero pulled back so fast he seemed to simply disappear and reappear and the end of his bed, head out of sight and practically under the bed.  
When Heero reappeared in front of Duo again, he held a half used tube of generic lubricant. Duo took the proffered tube, opened it, and squezzed a large dollop onto his fingeres. he tossed the tube onto the floor with the forgotten clothes.  
Spreading his legs, Duo slipped his fingeres down between them to the place that had once lay hidden but was now exposed. He circled the tight opening once, twice, before slipping a finger into the heated depths. Duo looked up meeting Heero's eyes and held them as he prepared himself. He had not come here with the intention, or even the hope, of this. He had held no expectations when he had made his way into Heero's private sanctum. He gasped when he added a second finger, more from the fire and flame and burning heat in Heero's eyes. he worked on desperation and desire now, his brain had shut diwn leaven him with nothing else, except love, hot heavy, isatiable love. He added a third finger and whimpered, Heero was touching himself. Oh God, what was left of his sanity fled in the face af naked desire, want, need that Heero's face betrayed. He needed this so bad, he wanted this so much, he had waited so long without even a shread of hope that this would come to pass. He all but ripped his fingeres out of himself, deciding that he was ready.  
"Now...please..." He nearly sobbed with relief when Heero shot across the bed, pinning him dow into the mattrace, face betraying one thought, one desire, one need, to own this fey boy underneath him. The entrance was face and just on this side of unbarable. But once he was in, Heero held the other boy as harsh gasps and sobs of not quite pain slipped passed Duo's lips.  
he paused for a second, an eternity, as he waited for duo to ajust. Once the other let him now it was ok, Heero sat up, pulling Duo onto his lap in one swift, smooth motion. He kissed those parted strawberry and cream lips as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and held him as he rocked upward, into Duo. Duo threw his head back, eyes reduced to slits as pleasure ran a course through his veins. Heeo keeped it as slow as he dared, increasing his speed at a steady pace till he was pounding upward into Duo's velvet and silk heat. The room echoed of gasps and groans, as the two moved silently save the faint squicks of the bed. Heero drove into Duo harder and faster with each thrust as he kissed and sucked and licked and bit every peice of skin that he could reach. Duo was lost inside a prison of passion and feeling, the truth and feeling of what was happining had pushed him beyond the bounds of his mind, he could do nothing except let Heero ravage him, he could not even scrap together enough will to touch Heero, so he settled for wrapping his arms loosely around the other and letting his head reast on the other's shoulder as they made love.  
It was not untile Heero gave one last thrust, positioned so that it all but slammed into Duo's already sesitive prostate, and spent himslf inside of Duo, causing the other to surrender and explode thatt words once agian were introduced to the room.  
"Love you..." two voices, split second between each other.  
They collapsed, Duo with his arms and legs still twined around his partner, Heero still inside of his lover, breathing heard and covered in a sheen of swaet that neither had noticed till then. Without words Heero slipped from the bed, retrived a worn shirt from a pile of dirty laundry, and returned. He wipped away the last traces of their shared passion befor dropping the shirt over the side of the bed. He collect his fey lover and pulled him under the sheets, curling around the smaller youth. Niether knew what would happen tomarrow when they awoke to the realities ot what they had done, faced with the fact that tht night they had crossed the line and they could never go back, neither trully cared for anything other than the feeling of skin covered in cooling sweat and the knowledge that they know had what they had allways wanted.  
Someone to love and to be loved by.  
  
see now you can't belive i wrote tha did you, DreamingToThis. 


End file.
